


The Daughter of Hell

by neosaiyanangel



Series: Shooting for Heaven [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark Magic, Gen, Monstrous Transformation, Tentacles, rows of teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: To Charlie and Vaggie’s horror, Angel Dust ate all the chocolate in the hotel, including the emergency chocolate. Alastor doesn’t understand why Vaggie runs out the door in panic.Then the tentacles begin to sprout.
Series: Shooting for Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Daughter of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only seen the first episode posted online. I haven’t read any supplementals or anything. Just the basics!

Alastor was waiting in the lobby of the Hazbin Hotel. Oh yes, he was waiting. An eternal being such as himself had all the patience in the world. He could wait for _eternity_ if he wanted.

Right now? He was waiting for a sucker to walk through the door. Some poor soul that genuinely believed that they could be redeemed even in the grasp of Hell. It was simply a matter of time.

"Oh no!" The cry was loud and strangled. It drew his attention enough for him to turn his head.

In front of the desk Charlie was looking all over the place for something or another. There was a cookie jar in her hands.

"Guys! Please! Chocolate! My chocolate!" Charlie was hyperventilating. Vaggie was rubbing her head just next to her. Husk was paying no attention, as always.

"What's all the screamin' about?!" the putz of a hooker shouted from up the stairs leading to the guest rooms. A second later he stomped his way down to the lobby.

"My chocolate! It's _gone_!" Charlie stated it like it was the worst disaster to ever befall her.

"Chocolate?" Angel Dust snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I was lookin' for a snack. Found that junk and ate it." Picking his teeth as a show, he shrugged and said, "You don't got the worst taste in candy."

"So it's all gone?" Vaggie asked.

"Yup! Went down my gullet like a good, smoothe cock," he replied with a smirk.

"Great. Juuuust great." Vaggie reached over the counter to grab her purse, then looked directly at Alastor. "Make sure she doesn't go outside. Goodness knows we don't need that kind of publicity."

That piqued Alastor's curiosity. "Oh? What will happen if she does?"

"You don't want to know," she said flatly. Before he could ask anything else, she ran out the door like she was scared.

Interesting.

He turned to question Charlie but found himself taken aback. She had curled up on the ground, clearly having a breakdown.

"Chocolate...my chocolate...where is my chocolate…?"

Angel Dust poked her in the head with his foot. "Yo, Sweet Cheeks, you doin' okay?"

She stopped moving for a moment.

Crk. _Snap_!

Her arm bent over in the wrong direction as it suddenly grabbed Angel Dust's leg. Her face tilted up, revealing eyes seeping black and a row of sharp, uneven teeth. " **you. took. my. chocolate.** "

Angel Dust tried shaking her hand off of his leg. Shaking harder, he sputtered, "Chocolate? What chocolate? You, you must be confused…I ain't seen no—"

Charlie rose from the floor as if a force were picking her up by her chest. She dragged Angel Dust to the floor. He squirmed but didn't try to break free, likely as mesmerized—or frightened beyond his kin—as Alastor was.

" **chocolate**." Her mouth opened farther than it should have with the word. Instead of closing after the word, her mouth expanded. Wider, and wider, until it was almost wide enough to swallow Angel Dust whole.

"A little help here?" Angel Dust said desperately looking at Alastor.

While he was very much interested in the show, he knew that Charlie would angst like an anime character if she were to actually eat Angel Dust. So Alastor snapped his fingers. Angel Dust was suddenly next to him while a random pedestrian demon was now in Charlie's grasp.

"What in the—" was all the demon was able to squeak out before he vanished into Charlie's maw. 'Vanished' was the correct term for as soon as he touched her jagged teeth he seemed to vanish like sand being blown by the wind. His scream cut off sharply. Little bits of demon dust dripped from Charlie's mouth, the only remnants of the demon.

Tentacles were beginning to burst from Charlie's back, her hair parting and revealing even more. Wings, wide and monstrously webbed, spread in layers alongside her spine. Her eyes vanished into the blackness that dripped like ink onto the floor. Her tongue was thickening, splitting as if it, too, were a set of tentacles.

It was _beautiful_.

"My my! She's sure showing there's more than meets the eye, isn't she?" Alastor chuckled as he attempted to elbow Angel Dust. He found himself failing as he realized that Angel Dust was on the floor convulsing. Blood was dripping from his eyes, soaking his clothing and the carpet. Alastor took care to take a step back so as to not dirty his shoes.

He felt the fabric of reality stretch around them as Charlie's form swelled. She grew in spurts all along her body. Her tentacles grew claws as her fingers also turned into tentacles. Her feet grew together into a point that floated just above the ground.

Alastor couldn't help but to gape in awe as she fully stretched out. She towered over all of them by a good dozen feet. Her mouth was a hole of darkness and teeth, all lined around the edges of her mouth. Her tentacles waved as a cloud around her, seeming to be reading the room. The wings seemed to be unnecessary; while she WAS floating, the wings weren't beating to keep her airborne. She was exposed to the air, uncaring of societal norms. Her body was lithe, muscular, and shaped like a tank.

 _This_ was the princess of Hell. The daughter of Lilith and Lucifer. Her true form was monstrous and beautiful, wretched and divine. Heaven itself would have wept at the filth and blasphemy that each of her tentacles held. The bunny persona was a scam. A very well done scam! Alastor was impressed.

He snapped from his thoughts as she began to float towards the street.

" **cHocOlATE**."

This was a problem. One that Alastor was actually unsure he could solve without killing someone that was involved in his plan.

On one hand, his plan would fail if he killed the main character of the story. On the other hand, the plan would fail anyway by bad publicity. Eating the residents around the hotel would _not_ sit well with the masses.

He chuckled. What an amusing problem! Oh well. He would do what he could, and let the chips fall where they may!

Charlie stopped short as Alastor appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, my dear, but we can't have—" Alastor suddenly found a tentacle trying to force him into the ground. Wow! How rude! He didn't even get to finish what he was saying! Irritated, he grumbled, pushing the tentacle away with a finger, "We _can't_ have you causing a ruckus out there!"

" **CHOCO** —"

"Yes! Yes, chocolate! Vaggie went to get you some!"

She again tried to push past him. He easily resisted.

Suddenly he was behind her. Alastor blinked, confused. Did she teleport him, or did she teleport herself? Either which was, it was an interesting tidbit of information!

He waved his hand. A sigil of interconnected pentacles appeared. At the same time, a portal appeared just in front of the exit to the street from the Hazbin Hotel. A flurry of tentacles reached out to meet Charlie's.

"Are you up for a rip-roaring competition of strength?" Alastor asked, walking up behind Charlie as she engaged him in a wrestling match.

Alastor was surprised to find his powers rippling in strain. Such power! His bar of esteem for Charlie was rising higher and higher with each revelation on her true self. She was putting up quite the fight!

He winced as she shot her head forward into the mass of writhing tentacles. Pain—a feeling he hadn't felt for a _very_ long time—shot through him as she wrapped her elongated mouth around the base of a mass of tentacles. They all dissolved into dust that fell into her mouth and on the ground. There was something about her saliva that sent pain through the summon straight into the summoner.

It distracted Alastor, which was the opening she had been looking for. Charlie easily tore the rest of the tentacles to pieces. The portal collapsed into itself as she stomped through the dust on the floor towards the door.

"Husk!" Alastor looked at his crony before sighing. Husk was standing stock straight, eyes rolled into the back of his head while his mouth sputtered off random tidbits of Darkspeech. Alastor had been hoping for a distraction, but, as always, could only count on himself.

Alastor rolled up his sleeves. It was time to get serious.

He clapped his hands.

Charlie shook hard as his power tried to affect her before roaring unintelligibly, nullifying his spell. Hm. It looked like teleporting her wouldn't work.

He teleported in front of her and twirled his cane. "I do so hate to destroy the decor, but needs come before wants!"

She pulled her head back before slamming it down towards him. Alastor had been expecting it. He had a proper counter—likely overkill—ready for when her teeth hit him.

Then, something flew through the air in front of him straight into her gaping maw.

Charlie paused, shivering. " **CHocOlaTE** …"

"Phew!" Vaggie was now standing beside Alastor, her arms full of cheap chocolates from a convenience store. "Made it!"

Tentacles converged on Vaggie. Alastor watched with interest as all the chocolate was torn from her hands and shoved into Charlie's mouth. The air around Charlie wavered as if in a mirage before suddenly her giant, monstrous form vanished. In its place was a very nude, very embarrassed bunny form Charlie.

"Oopsie! Sorry guys!" She smiled, chagrinned. "I get a _liiiiiiittle_ cranky when I don't have my chocolate." Covering herself as best she could, she raced for the stairs. "I need to go, ah, freshen up. Be right back!"

As she ran up, presumably to her room, Vaggie fell over onto the ground. "Phew! Oh man. That was a close one."

"What happened the last time she ran out of chocolate?" Alastor asked. It was obvious it had happened before. Otherwise Vaggie wouldn't have had any idea on what to do about it.

"She was still living with her parents then. It was _awful_." Vaggie looked up at him through her bangs. "You know the void in the fourth district?"

"The trash compactor?"

"...Yeah, I guess you can use it like that." She thumbed towards the stairs. "Charlie did that."

"DAMMIT!" Alastor and Vaggie both looked over at Angel Dust. He was picking himself off the ground and looking himself over. "I'm all bloody! And not in the fun way!"

"At least you didn't go permanently insane," Vaggie offered flatly as she stood back up.

"Ugh!" Angel Dust growled as he walked over and up the stairs. "This stuff'd better come out!"

"We aren't paying for it if it won't!" the little demoness shouted up after him. Her fist was raised, but it dropped as soon as Angel Dust was out of sight. "Ugh. Looks like I have to go shopping for more chocolate. That should keep her okay for now, but it won't last for long." She looked up at Alastor with a tired smile. "Thanks for keeping things buckled down."

"It wasn't a problem! In fact, it was rather educational." Alastor chuckled. "Very much so!"

"Right…" Vaggie was giving him the side-eye. "Anyway…" She turned back towards the door. "I'll be back soon."

"We'll be here," Alastor noted cheerily. Not bothering to wait for her to finish leaving, he made his way to the front desk. Husk was finally regathering himself from the mental blue screen of death he'd had.

"Oy! I thought you said this was an easy gig?!" Husk growled.

"It is! After all, you weren't eaten, were you?" Alastor countered. "That was merely a blip on the radar."

"Hmph." The cat demon picked at his ear as he said, "Gotta admit, didn't expect that at all."

Alastor looked up at the ceiling. "Neither did I."


End file.
